1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymerizable liquid-crystal compound, a polymerizable composition and a polymer material that are useful in various applications including materials for various optical members such as optically-anisotropic films, heat-shielding films, etc., and relates to a film that utilizes these.
2. Background Art
Liquid-crystal materials are utilized in many industrial fields of retardation plates, polarization elements, selective reflection films, color filters, antireflection films, viewing angle compensation films, holography, alignment films and others (NPL 1). Above all, a polymerizable liquid-crystal compound (II) is used in many applications, as having general versatility owing to the simple structure thereof (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 5).
